ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance
An alliance is a formal linkage founded by one player and able to be joined by other players. Advantages to being in an alliance An alliance can be very helpful: you can easily find treaty/trade partners using the circular message system. An alliance can also protect you - in most alliance external pages you will find "we watch each others backs" or "we fight back when attacked". An alliance will provide you protection from other players. Alliances also enable you to station troops and fleets at any town of any member that is in the alliance. This is exactly the same as a Garrison Right with the exception that it doesn't cost you 11 diplomacy points. Founding an alliance Research Foreign Cultures (Seafaring) and build an Embassy. Select your it and choose "Create an alliance" from the menu. You have to choose a short reference code (up to 5 characters) and a full name (up to 13 characters) for your alliance. The 5 letter short reference code -many alliances choose to use only 3 significant characters- appears in the highscore list in the center "Alliances" column, and on the sidebar when looking at a player/town, among other places. Of course, you'll need to recruit members. In order to accept members, you need to transfer Diplomacy points to that alliance. Click on your embassy: on the left-hand side there's an option to transfer diplomacy points. Choose how many you want to transfer, then you will have open slots for members to join. Joining an alliance You must 1st research Foreign Cultures (Seafaring). After you finish researching Foreign Cultures you have to build an Embassy to gain the 1''' diplomacy point needed to join an alliance. Using your Embassy Get into your Embassy and choose "'''Find an alliance" from the menu. You can either search for appropriate criteria or search for the name of an alliance that you fancy. Then you'll need to send a message to the alliance from the search results screen indicating your desire to join. The Interior Minister will answer and respond with your status. Some alliances will let everyone get in, others only powerful players. The #1 alliance always has a significantly higher demand. If in doubt though, choose an alliance based on how many members they have in your immediate area. Alliance information page If you see that a player is in an alliance, clicking on their alliance name gives a display like this: Internal Page : ' ['] : Alliance : ['] ' : Members: 27 : Short description: ' : Placement: 33 (31,845,738) : Alliance page: - : Treaties with ' External alliance page www.'.com Alliance ranks and roles When you are member of an alliance you will see some more options at the left-hand side menu in the Embassy. When you found an alliance, you are automatically given all the special posts (Leader, Interior Minister, Diplomat, General). Every member has by default the option to quit the alliance if they want. Plus, the alliance Interior Minister can give the following rights to any member: * Send a circular message * See the treaties of the alliance * See the towns of members * See the online status of members * Kick players from the alliance * Upgrade their rank inside the alliance * Downgrade their rank inside the alliance Leader You get to have your hands in all the baskets, and hand out baskets to members. You also get the chance to rescind the distribution of posts in case you need to check something. Otherwise, you don't really have to do much. You are the only one who can add alliance points (by increasing your Embassy levels and adding embassies to, and upgrading those in, your other colonies) to the alliance. The alliance Leader: * Receives a small amount of bonus resources every day, dependent on the number and strength of the individual alliance members. * Can change the name and tag of the alliance. * Can assign the important posts (Diplomat, General and Interior Minister) * Can disband the alliance. * Can appoint a new leader, provided they have enough free diplomacy points to assume leadership of the alliance. ---- The Leader has these extra options at the left-hand side menu in the Embassy: * Edit alliance - Here you can change alliance name, tag and edit your alliance short description. * Distribute posts - Here you can appoint Diplomat, General and Interior Minister. * Hand over the alliance leadership - Here you can give leadership to someone else. * Break up alliance - Here you can erase your alliance from history - everyone will lose alliance membership and alliance will disappear from existence. * Transfer diplomacy points - Here you can sacrifice your diplomacy points and turn them into "Alliance diplomacy points" and back. * Bonus resources - Here you can see a list with the amount of resources the Leader receives every day as a bonus. They are determined by the number and the Total score of the alliance members. General The alliance General: * Can see all the troops and war ships of members. * Can see all attacks to members of the alliance. * Can see all attacks by members of the alliance and call back the attack. ---- The General has these extra options at the left-hand side menu in the Embassy: * Overview of the troops - Here you can see detailed information about the number and type of units and ships each player in your alliance has. ('''Not divided to colonies) * Attacks on the members of your alliance - Here you can see if a member of your alliance is being attacked by another player, the number of the attacking troops or warships and how much time is left until the attack. * Attacks from the members of your alliance - Here you can see the attacks of the alliance members to other players, the number of the attacking troops or warships and how much time is left until the attack. You can also call back the attack. Interior Minister / Home Secretary Τhe alliance Interior Minister: * Can admit new members and dismiss old members from the alliance. * Can see the resources of all alliance members. * Can determine and assign the ranks within the alliance. * Can edit the internal alliance site. This is only viewable to alliance members. ---- The Interior Minister has these extra options at the left-hand side menu in the Embassy: * View resources - Here you can see info about how many resources each member currently has in their warehouses (resources in the Trading post and being transferred are not counted; not divided to colonies) * Edit internal alliance page - Here you can edit the internal alliance page (visible only to alliance members) * Edit ranks - Here you can create and editing rank within the alliance. Diplomat Τhe alliance Diplomat: * Can edit the external alliance site. This is the site that non-members see when they want to look at the alliance. * Can manage alliance treaties. * Can see the alliance partners of all alliance members. * Receives messages sent to the alliance. ---- The Diplomat has these extra options at the left-hand side menu in the Embassy: * Edit external alliance page - Here you can edit the external alliance page and set the homepage internet address.(the external alliance page is visible to everyone - people who are not members of your alliance will see it too) Diplomacy and war Wars between alliances Commonly alliances make wars between them to eliminate the opposing alliance. All wars in a server must be announced in the server's board by the declaring leader, so that everyone knows about it. The post that announces the start of the war is also known as declaration of war. The declaration of war is initially sent to the Diplomat of the receiving alliance, and then posted on the board. 12 hours after a war is successfully declared in the official board, the Bashing rule stops being applied to the members of the opposing alliances. The rule becomes valid again 12 hours after the end of the alliance war. * Note: The receiving alliance doesn't have to accept the declaration of war. Peace treaties If you are nominated as the diplomat of your alliance, you can sign peace treaties with other diplomats. If you try to attack a player with whom you have a peace treaty, you will receive a warning. If you continue anyway and violate the peace treaty, each diplomat will receive a message. Attacking inactive players whose alliance has a peace treaty with yours is generally accepted. * Note: Peace treaties don't cost any diplomacy points to alliances for making them. Alliance Garrison Rights If you are nominated as the diplomat of your alliance, you can, as soon as you have researched Diplomacy (Seafaring), request a Garrison Right to another player's town for the whole alliance. If the treaty is made, all members of your alliance can use the town as a base for further military operations. However, stationing troops there costs, normally, double the upkeep. The alliance garrison right costs the alliance 12 diplomacy points and the host 4 diplomacy points. The leader of an alliance has to assign the diplomacy points needed for the garrison right to alliance account by selecting "Transfer diplomacy points" from the left-side menu inside of their Embassy. External alliance page Here are some ways to put multimedia content in the External Alliance Page that anybody can view: Image If you are the Diplomat of your alliance and want to put an image in your alliance external page you have to write this: Just take away the http://www.url.com/image part and then put your link over it. Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides